


Nonverbals

by SparklePuppy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Makkachins were harmed in the writing of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklePuppy/pseuds/SparklePuppy
Summary: Yuri hissed and grabbed Yuuri’s arm to tug him through the onsen to the front entrance. He kicked Yuuri’s sneakers towards him before slipping his own back on. “I borrowed Makkachin.”“Okay,” Yuuri drug out the word as he waited for Yuri to explain why the borrowing of their coach’s dog had anything to do with him.Yuri grimaced. “I lost her.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Nonverbals

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try to clean out my writing folder over the next year. In the process of organizing and taking stock of what I've got going on, I discovered that I hadn't posted this story that I wrote in July 2019. I wrote this story for one of my college classes as a method of showing nonverbal communication. That's why it's got a lame title. I couldn't think of anything better.

“Hey, Kastudon. Wake up.”

Yuuri grunted and pulled his pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the whispering teenager. He didn’t know why Yuri was attempting to wake him up when the sun was barely rising over the horizon. The pillow disappeared from his grasp before smashing against his head. 

“I said wake up.”

With a sigh, Yuuri sat up He realized that there was no way Yuri was going to allow him to continue sleeping. “What?”

“I need your help. Get dressed.” The boy held out a pile of clothing. 

Yuuri glanced towards his dresser and saw the drawers askew with garments hanging out. It wouldn’t do him any good to yell at his houseguest, temporary he reminded himself. He accepted the clothes, a pair of workout pants and a university t-shirt that he couldn’t remember wearing since he had returned home. “Could I get some privacy?” He moved his eyes to gaze at the door.

“Fine, but hurry.” Yuri stomped out the room and pulled the door shut quickly behind him.

“What happened?” Yuuri asked joining the young Russian in the hallway.

“Shhhh,” Yuri hissed and grabbed Yuuri’s arm to tug him through the onsen to the front entrance. He kicked Yuuri’s sneakers towards him before slipping his own back on. “I borrowed Makkachin.”

“Okay,” Yuuri drug out the word as he waited for Yuri to explain why the borrowing of their coach’s dog had anything to do with him. 

Yuri grimaced. “I lost her.”

“You did what!” Yuuri exclaimed staring at the teenager.

Yuri frantically reached his hands out to cover Yuuri’s mouth. He stared towards the stairs and strained to listen for any footsteps from any of the other onsen inhabitants on the floor above them. “Shut up! Do you want to wake everyone up?” 

Yuuri was jerked outside and a flashlight shoved into his hand. “Explain now Yurio.”

“I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep, so I decided to go for a run. But then I decided that I probably shouldn’t be alone at night in a city that I don’t know all that well, and I figured Makkachin would be good company. So I borrowed her.” Yuri explained with a wince. He led the older skater through the garden to the street and glanced both directions, hoping for some idea which direction to search. 

“That doesn’t explain how you lost her.” Yuuri blew out a breath and looked around as well. He glanced behind them to ensure that the door had closed behind them. Part of him wanted to retreat back inside and leave the teenager to find the missing poodle on his own, but he was pretty sure that he would be considered an accessory to murder if he knew about the disappearance of Viktor’s beloved dog and didn’t help locate her before Viktor found out. The older Russian would definitely strangle the younger if they didn’t return with the poodle.

Yuri hunched his shoulders against the Japanese man’s scrutiny. “I left the leash off of her. I didn’t realize she wasn’t still with me until I got back to the onsen.”

Yuuri sighed. That meant Makkachin could be almost anywhere in Hasetsu. “Fine, let’s work your run backward.”

“I started towards the beach then circled back by the rink, so this way,” Yuri pointed in the direction opposite the beach. The pair started off at a light jog, keeping their pace steady. Each of them yelled out Makkachin’s name occasionally, listening for her signature boof response. 

Neither jogger noticed the tall figure following them with a dog at his side. The man and dog sped up to keep the distance between them and the two Yuris the same. “What do you think they’re doing?” He asked his beloved poodle quietly when they passed the ice rink. Makkachin boofed in response attracting the attention of the pair. Both spun around wildly before sprinting down the street towards them.

“Makka!” Yuri cried out. He dropped to his knees before wrapping his arms around the happy poodle. 

“Uh, Viktor, where did you find Makkachin?” Yuuri asked watching the boy press his face into the dog’s curls. From the movements of his shoulders, he suspected that Yuri was crying from the relief of finding her unharmed. 

Viktor shrugged. “I followed Yuri because I heard him leave. Makka started chasing the waves and got left behind. We were on our way back when we saw you two come out of the onsen.”

“But we didn’t see you,” Yuri said with a thick voice. 

“We hid! We wanted to see where you two were going. Didn’t we Makka?” He grinned brightly. She boofed in response. 

“You let us run two miles looking for her!” Yuri lunged up angrily.

Viktor deftly dodged his attack with a laugh. “I didn’t know you were looking for her.”

Yuuri sighed and started walking down the street towards the onsen. “I’m going home and going back to bed. Don’t kill each other.”


End file.
